Confessions Nocturnes
by Caleeny
Summary: Harry Potter fait ses Adieux à son amour, à sa vie, au père de son enfant… Draco Malefoy. La mort sépare, mais le cœur est toujours là… OS, couple HPDM Yaöi and slash


**AUTEUR :** Elyra-Syrena ou Cheeralex 

**GENRE :** Romance/Drama

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**RATTING :** M

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages, les lieux, les décors sont à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire est à moi 

**RESUME :** Harry Potter fait ses Adieux à son amour, à sa vie, au père de son enfant… Draco Malefoy. La mort sépare, mais le cœur est toujours là… OS

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette histoire est un slash, c'est-à-dire une relation entre deux hommes. Il y a également une scène sexuelle ( ma toute première alors soyez sympas ;) )

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Voici ma première fic qui est une OS, j'en suis assez satisfaite. Merci à Vanessa de me l'avoir corrigé ainsi que Sabrina mon ti ange ! Bon lecture à vous et soyez indulgent sur la scène sexuelle… Biz

**Confessions Nocturnes**

La respiration lente et saccadée, Harry essayait de souffler quelques mots à l'intention du blond qui était près de lui. Tout le monde les observait, sans oser intervenir. Draco semblait furieux de ne voir personne se bouger pour soigner Harry, l'aider à s'en sortir. Il lança un regard noir à Dumbledore et ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur. Albus était debout, le regard posé sur son « fils d'adoption ». Il pleurait… de fierté? Draco voulait se rassurer. Il vit Hermione dans les bras de Ron, ils pleuraient tous les deux. Mais qu'avait-il vu pour ne plus avoir d'espoir en leur Survivant ? Leur Sauveur ?

**Flash-back**

_Le couloir était désert, Dumbledore avait ordonné au Professeur d'enfermer tous les élèves dans leur Salles Communes respectives, sans exception avait-il dit en regardant bien Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Harry Potter, l'Élu était resté à côté de son mentor et n'avait pas bougé. Il s'était alors tourné vers Dumby et lui avait demandé d'une voix timide :_

_-Puis-je avoir deux minutes avec mes amis Professeur ? Sil vous plait ?_

_Albus lui avait sourit en acquiescant et avait refermé la porte de son bureau sur le trio._

_Harry s'était assis sur un fauteuil tandis que ses amis restaient debout. Hermione pleurait, Ron avait une main posée sur son épaule, ses yeux brillaient. Il hésitait entre prendre sa bien-aimée dans ses bras pour la rassurer ou enlacer son meilleur ami en signe d'amitié. Il n'opta pour aucune de ces options et resta debout. Harry lui, se leva et prit Mione dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre lui, il lui soufflait quelques mots dans l'oreille que seule Hermione savait. Elle sourit lorsqu'il dit une dernière phrase et bougea la tête affirmativement. Il posa un doux baiser sur son front et s'écarta d'elle. Hermione posa un regard triste sur son meilleur ami et sortir du bureau en fermant la porte._

_Ron se retrouvait donc avec son meilleur ami. Si cela avait été un autre jour que celui-ci, il aurait eu « peur » que son meilleur ami lui saute dessus en l'embrassant, car oui, Harry Potter était gay. Ron avait eu du mal à l'accepter et avait toujours « peur » qu'Harry soit amoureux de lui, chose impossible puisque l'amour de Potter était réservé à un être blond aux yeux argentés. Ron le savait, mais… Enfin bon ! Harry brisa le silence qui devenait pesant pour lui en disant à Ron pour le détendre :_

_-Ron, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ! Alors détend-toi un peu._

_-Je sais Harry, je sais… Mais je ne suis pas tendu pour cette raison-là !_

_Harry sembla touché par la dernière phrase de Ron et s'avança vers lui. Il hésita une seconde, par peur que son ami le rejette, puis prit Ron contre lui en le serrant dans ses bras. Ron se laissa faire en enlaça également son ami. Harry lui souffla quelques mots qui le firent frissonner :_

_-Quoi qu'il se passe aujourd'hui Ron, promets moi de continuer ta vie, d'être ce dont tu rêves. Promets moi d'avancer sans jamais reculer, de ne pas regretter le passé, de veiller sur Hermione et… de ne pas m'oublier ! Où que je sois après cette bataille, je resterais toujours près de toi, d'Hermione et Dray pour veiller sur vous, votre futur et… je serais toujours là ! Je te le jure !_

_Ron ne retint plus ses larmes qui l'avaient chatouillé depuis le début et déversa sur l'épaule de l'Élu un torrent de larmes triste, heureuses et fières, accompagnées de nombreux sanglots.. _

_La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Harry lâcha Ron en le tapant sur l'épaule doucement. Il enlaça une dernière fois Hermione qui était re-rentrée et s'apprêta à sortir du bureau, il se retourna un dernier instant et leur dit :_

_-Quoi que vous entendiez, ne sortez jamais de la Salle Commune… Et veiller sur Dray pour moi !_

_Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête en se rapprochant. Avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision, il lança encore un dernier regard sur sa famille et il les vit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, pleurant… Cette image lui brisa le cœur et il se fit une promesse de sortir vivant de ce cauchemar pour ses amis, sa famille et surtout, pour son amour, Dray…_

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Draco tenait la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Celui-ci tenta de calmer sa respiration de plus en plus affaiblie. Il avait un regard de peur, effrayé de devoir quitter la chaleur pour connaître le froid. De devoir quitter la Lumière pour rencontrer les Ténèbres… Et surtout, de ne plus revoir ceux qu'il aime, ceux qui l'aime. Il tourna son regard vers Draco et leva une main pour la poser sur ses cheveux blonds soyeux. Il poussa la tête de son ennemi pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard ému des observateurs, sous le regard triste de leurs amis, et sous le regard impuissant de Dumbledore.

-Dr-dr-ay. T-t-tu te r-rap-pp-elle no-notre soiré-é-é ?

-Bien sur mon ange, comment l'oublier !

**Flash-back**

_Harry était allongé sur le lit de Draco, il dormait paisiblement alors que le propriétaire de la chambre était assis à côté de lui et l'observait dormir. Voilà maintenant cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensembles. Draco avait un immense plaisir à aller plus loin avec son Survivant, mais celui-ci n'était pas encore prêt et Dray l'acceptait. Il finit par s'allonger près de lui, le serrant contre lui, sentant sa chaleur contre son corps. Harry ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il le regardait toujours. _

_-Je t'ai réveillé mon cœur ?_

_-Mmmh…Non, être réveillé dans tes bras est magique !_

_Draco sourit et approcha ses lèvres d'Harry pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Harry pressa alors ses lèvres contre les sienne et sortit sa langue pour aller caresser celle de Draco. Iil répondit à l'invitation avec un sourire en le serrant plus fort contre lui. Harry sentait le désir de Draco et il le désirait lui aussi, il se sentait prêt à présent. Il voulait se donner entièrement à Dray. Harry se bascula sur le côté, entraînant le Serpentard avec lui, il se retrouva sur lui. Harry fit un sourire coquin à son partenaire et lui enleva son tee-shirt. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et descendit sa bouche le long de son visage pour s'arrêter un instant dans son cou. Il le remplit de bisous et de léchouilles timides. Puis il se redressa pour observer le torse musclé de son amant. Il s'attaqua à l'un des mamelons de Dray alors qu'il caressait l'autre avec sa main. Il le lui mordit pour le faire durcir et fit de même à l'autre après. Il descendit ensuite sa langue le long de son torse, traçant par la même occasion les abdos de Draco. Il s'arrêta au dessus de la ceinture et il entendit son amant gémir de frustration. Il déboutonna son pantalon et l'enleva. Il s'amusa ensuite avec l'intimité de son amant, soufflant légèrement dessus, le caressant par-dessus le boxer. Alors que Draco releva la tête, les yeux remplis de désir et de supplication, il lui enleva son bas pour poser ses lèvres sur sa verge. Il lécha doucement son gland puis parcourant l'érection de Draco. Celui-ci étouffait de plaisir et de jouissance. Il tenait les draps dans ses mains, se retenant de crier de plaisir._

_Harry continua de lécher le sexe de son bien-aimé pour finir par le mettre dans sa bouche et d'entamer de léger va-et-vient. Il laissa une main coquine caresser les testicules de Draco. _

_Il continua donc sa fellation lorsque Draco se redressa, les yeux brillant de jouissance, il lui souffla :_

_-Ca vient Harry !_

_Celui-ci arrêta donc et continua pourtant ses caresses, il remonta le long du corps de son partenaire pour finir par un baiser amoureux._

_Draco donna un coup de hanche et inversa les rôles, il avait été mené, à lui de donner du plaisir à son amant. Il enleva la chemise d'Harry ainsi que son pantalon et son boxer, qui était de trop. Il lui infligea les mêmes sentences, jusqu'à arriver à son pénis. Il lui fit la même chose qu'à lui, puis il se pencha sur la table de nuit, ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une sorte de pommade. Iil en mit sur ses doigts et les posa sur sa verge. Puis, il prépara Harry en lui infiltrant un doigt coquin dans son anus. Lorsqu'il s'habitua à cette présence, il en mit, puis un troisième alors qu'Harry exclamait son plaisir. Enfin, Draco le pénétra avec douceur et Harry cria de douleur. Draco se pencha donc vers lui et souffla à son oreille un sort d'apaisement. Harry ne sentit donc plus la douleur et Dray attendit encore un peu qu'il s'habitu à sa présence. Enfin Harry bougea les hanches et Draco put entamer de léger va-et-vient qui finir par être plus fort. Harry sentit monter en lui une énorme vague de ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu, la jouissance et il s'en délectait. _

_Puis enfin, Draco et Harry crièrent leur nom à chacun alors que le Serpentard se déversait en lui. Il finit par tomber sur son Gryffondor de fatigue, ils étaient ruisselants de sueur et le Lion prit la couverture et les couvrit alors qu'il soufflait à l'oreille de son bien-aimé :_

_-Merci mon cœur, je t'aime !_

_Ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée._

**Fin du Flash-back **

Harry crachait à présent du sang en toussant. Draco le tenait toujours fermement contre lui, ne voulant surtout pas le quitter. Les spasmes passés, Harry releva la tête et posa une main sur son cœur. Il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui argent de son compagnon et lui dit :

-Je veux te montrer ce qui s'est passé avant de partir Dray !

Draco hocha la tête et ferma les yeux alors qu'il voyait déjà une image floue devenir de plus en plus visible dans sa tête.

**Flash-back **

_La Grande Salle faisait un vacarme impossible. On pouvait entendre de nombreux cris, tantôt de douleur, tantôt de victoire. Harry Potter, le Sauveur appréhendait son entrée dans la Salle, car il savait quel spectacle il aurait sous les yeux. Il verrait de nombreux élèves au sol, sans vie. Il verrait cet vermine de Pettigrew et cette scensuré de Bellatrix, mais ce qu'il devrait affronter surtout, c'était son destin. Le destin d'Harry Potter était simple à dire mais… le plus dur était de le respecter ! Il devait tuer le plus Grand Mage Noir de tous les siècles. Le plus Grand Tueur jamais connu. Celui qui a fait couler le sang, les larmes et détruit de nombreuses familles, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Lord Voldemort était de ce qu'il y a de plus cruel, d'insensible et égoïste. Harry le détestait au plus haut point. Il ne méritait que la mort, la souffrance, l'humiliation… Harry allait lui faire payer ce qu'il est et pas plus tard que maintenant. Le Lord Noir était derrière l'Élu, il portait une longue cape noire avec un capuchon cachant sa face de Serpent. Harry lui était de dos, mais l'avait senti venir. Il se retourna doucement pour faire face au Monstre. Il prit peur un instant, mais se secoua et sentit la force d'un lion le rejoindre. _

_-Harry Potter, pour la dernière fois, face à face._

_-J'y compte bien !_

_-Tu vas rejoindre tes parents !_

_-Il n'empêche que ma mère, qui était à moitié moldu, a réussi à te anéantir pour un temps…_

_Harry eut ce qu'on appelle un rictus, mais il était pourtant crispé et sans joie._

_-Tu n'es qu'un ingrat Potter ! J'espère que tu as dit adieu à tes amis ! Mais, la plupart seront avec toi dans les Ténèbres ! AVADA KEDAVRA !_

_-Protego !_

_Les deux sorts se touchèrent, la lumière verte essayait de pousser la lumière blanche. Mais elles finirent par disparaître et leurs baguettes volèrent ainsi que leur propriétaire. Harry se cogna la tête contre la Grande Porte. Il entendit alors le silence dans la pièce d'à côté. Son cœur s'accéléra, étaient-ils tous mort ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps que déjà le Dark venait vers lui._

_-On fera ce combat sans baguette, puisque qu'elle décide d'être contre nous ! A nous deux Potter, montre moi de quoi tu es capable sans baguette ! Un vrai minable j'en suis sûr !_

_-N'oublie pas que j'ai grandis chez des Moldus, donc j'ai été habitué à ne pas avoir de baguette !_

_Lord Voldemort fulminait de rage et son aura noire devait se faire sentir. Les vitres se brisèrent et il y eu plusieurs cris derrière la Porte. Harry les entendit et sourit. Alors qu'il se battait en duel, un coup par ici, un coup par là. Un craquement, un bleu, du sang, un cri. Un grincement et les portes s'ouvrirent, les quelques élèves qui restaient en vie, dont Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny… ils étaient les seuls à avoir survécu. Seamus et Dean étaient tombés l'un après l'autre de la main de Lucius Malefoy. En Serpentard, Pansy avait été tuée par Draco Malefoy, il l'avait vue prête à tuer Hermione. Crabbe et Goyle étaient tombés de fatigue et Blaise en avait profité. Blaise les avait aidés, oui, enfin surtout son ami Malefoy. De nombreux Auror étaient tombés, dont Tonks sous les yeux d'un Remus abattu. Molly n'avait pas réussi à sauver son fils Charlie, et Fred était gravement blessé. Dumbledore était très fatigué, mais il était devant la porte et regardait le combat. Il tremblait intérieurement de voir son « fils prodigue » tomber, il espérait qu'il réussirait._

_Lord Voldemort était épuisé, mais pas autant que l'était Harry. Iil avait de nombreux hématomes, des griffures,et il sentait sa cheville gonflée de douleur. Malgré tout, il résistait comme il le pouvait. Alors qu'il lui laissait une minute de repos, Harry lança un regard derrière lui et vit son Dragon lui sourire et lui donner du courage. Son cœur trembla et il était prêt à reprendre le combat. Draco, lui, disparut derrière les élèves. Iil ne voulait certainement pas voir le résultat final. Harry fit demi-tour pour de nouveau se battre, mais Lord Voldemort lui planta un poignard aux couleurs de Serpentard dans la poitrine. Il le sentit s'enfoncer dans son abdomen et quelque chose en couler. Il s'effondra sur le sol sous les cris de terreur des personnes présentes._

_ Non, ça ne doit pas finir comme ça, je ne peux pas mourir et laisser le Serpent s'en sortir… Que va dire Dray ? Je dois y arriver, pour lui ! _

_Un sort informulé, Harry appela l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, Lord Voldemort criait sa victoire et s'avançait vers les autres de la Grande salle pour les éliminer. Harry vit l'épée enfin arriver, il la prit mais il la trouva extrêmement lourde. Rassemblant tout son courage et ses dernières forces, il visa Voldemort et lança son épée. _

_Dumbledore était devant ses élèves et professeurs pour les protéger de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Seulement, il n'eut pas besoin d'user de ses forces car il vit une pointe argentée dépasser de son torse, à l'endroit de son cœur. Voldemort s'agenouilla de douleur et tomba, le visage contre le sol, plissé dans une expression de frustration et de douleur intense. Le Serpent avait disparu, laissant un lion mourir à petit feu._

**Fin Flash-back**

Dray ouvrit les yeux mais sa vue était floue. Il pleurait de tristesse, de douleur et de fierté. Son lion avait réussi, malgré qu'il ait été blessé. Draco avait reconnu le poignard, il contenait un poison mortel. Harry en subissait donc en ce moment les effets. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les émeraudes perdre leur éclat. Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celle du Sauveur.

-Dr-ray !

-Chut mon cœur, reste tranquille ! Ca va aller… Ca va aller…

-Pro-p-promet moi d-de-e vi-v-v-i-v-r-rrre ap-rès ! De v-vei-ller s-sur M-m-io-ne et Ro-on… Et t-t-out l'-mo-nde !

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Harry ! Je n'y arriverais pas…

La main tremblante d'Harry agripa la tête de Draco pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

-Pro-met le m-m-oi ! J-j-e ne v-e-ux pas d-e toi l-l-a-haut !

-Je… Je te le promets Harry !

- Vei-lle au-ss-i… su-sur l'en-f-f-ant qu-que tu p-p-ortes ! I-il est de moi…

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-L-la m-magie… d-de l-am-mour Dr-ray !

Draco posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre et leva le regard pour le poser une dernière fois dans les émeraudes de son bien-aimé. Celles-ci étaient sans vie et les paupières se baissaient doucement. Harry eut tout de même le temps de poser sa main sur celle de Draco avant de rejoindre les ténèbres… pour toujours !

_Draco déposa un baiser sur la main de son bien-aimé ainsi que sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et se retourna vers l'assemblée, en larmes. Hermione s'avança vers lui et le serra contre elle, Draco déversa alors plusieurs larmes et Ron lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Dumbledore s'approcha du corps d'Harry et posa une main sur son front. Une larme silencieuse glissa le long de sa joue…_

_Les autres élèves n'eurent d'autres réflexes que d'applaudir leur Sauveur._

Suite des personnages :

_-_Ron et Hermione se sont marié et ont à présent trois enfants.

-Dumbledore a quitté ce monde quelques mois après la mort d'Harry.

-McGonagall a récupéré le poste de Directrice.

-Severus et Remus sont devenu meilleurs amis et s'aident mutuellement.

-Luna et Neville se sont marié mais ne veulent pas d'enfant.

-Ginny est fiancée à Blaise, elle est joueuse de Quidditch professionnel.

-Hermione est Professeur de Métamorphose et Directrice de Gryffondor.

-Ron travaille au Ministère, dans le Département de la Justice Magique.

-Fred est devenu aveugle, George l'aide et ils ont toujours leur magasin.

-Arthur est Ministre de la Magie.

**Et enfin, Draco à eu un petit garçon qui s'appel Harrold, il a les deux émeraudes de son père, les cheveux blonds, le teint blanc et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair à l'endroit même ou Harry avait été touché au Poignard. Draco n'a jamais eu d'autres conquêtes avec personne et compte rester fidèle à Harry.**

**Il va souvent chez Hermione et Ron, ils sont devenus très amis et ces deux-là sont les parrains marraines de son fils Harrold.**

**Draco ne porte plus son nom de famille qui lui fait honte à présent et s'est marié à Harry magiquement. Il s'appelle donc Draco Potter et son fils porte le nom d'Harrold Potter.**

**FIN**

Voilà, j'ai finis… Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, en tous cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et ne regrettez pas d'avoir prit du temps à la lire…

C'est ma toute première fic HP/DM et j'en suis assez fière, ce ne sera pas la dernière, seulement j'en ai une autre en préparation dont le premier chapitre est totalement rédigé.

Le titre : **Notre Différence sera notre Union **basée sur deux personnages que j'ai inventé grâce à des forums RPG que je fréquentes…

Bref après ce petit monologue, je vous laisse m'écrire si vous le souhaitez, critique ou compliment, je prends tout hé hé…

Merci pour les lecteurs…

Bizou,

Cheeralex


End file.
